A door hook of an interlock switch of a microwave oven is fixedly communicated with a door of the microwave oven, a lock is provided inside the door of the microwave oven. In order to prevent microwave leakage, when the door of the microwave oven is opened or closed, the micro-switches in the interlock switch needs to trigger or reset in the preset order under an action of the door hook.
The prior interlock control switches have a door hook which is touched and matched with a plurality of cams and each cam is matched with the corresponding micro-switches. That is, the door hook achieves the safety control of the microwave oven in a multi-touch way and subjects to the assembly precision between the various components, so that the reliability of the entire control is poor.